Letters To Caroline
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years of being married. This is set in the future, but talks about the past.
1. Day 1

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again./B**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 1**

Caroline,

I am sitting on a tree stump in the middle of the woods. I really don't know why I am writing this to you. You probably hate me so much right now. I never meant to second guess our friendship, Care.

I know that I wasn't alone with you, but I felt like I was caught in the middle. I'm so sorry about you being locked in the cage. I shouldn't have hesitated. I don't like being lied to or used. You never used me that much I know.

I know you don't understand why I left with Jules; I wanted to keep you safe. I thought if I left she wouldn't hurt you again. I also thought you deserved somebody that was better than I was Caroline. You are my best friend and it will never change. I love you, Caroline Forbes.

God, I can't let you go. Fuck what I told Matt when I left, I said he had to take care of you, but I know you won't want that. You two broke up and you told me you don't want the one that's good for you. You want the one that's so bad he's good. I'm the one for you Caroline. I'm the bad one and I want you back.

**Your wolf,**

**Your best friend,**

**Tyler**

**TBC**


	2. Day 2

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 2**

Caroline,

I am thinking leaving you was the wrong choice. I can hear you now yelling it at me too. You gave me help when I had no one. If you want you can write me back. I hope you're not mad at me when I call you. I am going to call; it's why I gave your phone back.

I'm sorry I took it to start with. I thought I was doing the right thing. They said I wouldn't have to turn anymore. It's all I wanted to not have to turn. It hurt so much and I can't go through that again. I just want to be normal so badly, but I guess if I was normal I wouldn't have gotten to know you like I did.

Stefan told me the truth and I refused to let Brady kill Elena. I let him go and he stopped him by ripping Brady's heart out. I haven't told Jules that and I don't think I ever will. When he was burying Brady I talked to Elena and she told me what was going on. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I know that now and I can only beg you for forgiveness.

You're my whole world, Care. It might seem like I just forgot that, but I let what they said get in my head. I just wanted to have someone like me. You are better than I am and you're ten times better than Jules. She wouldn't risk her life to stay with me if she was a vampire. She doesn't even like you. However, I love you Carebear. I'm sorry again, Care.

Please don't burn these letters.

**Your wolf,**

**Tyler**

**Do you still hate me?**

**TBC**


	3. Day 3

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again./B**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 3**

Caroline,

Jules is trying to teach me stuff, but all I can think about is I'd rather it be you. At least you wouldn't yell at me. I can't help my mind is wondering, I'm constantly thinking about you. I was remembering the butterfly shirt you have. I thought about how I tossed it from your body before we had sex in my bedroom.

I thought about the sounds you made as I sucked at your breasts. The way you cried out when I licked your clit. I loved the way you looked as you were cumming. The way you screamed my name when I thrusted into you. I am having the dreams about that now.

I didn't know how I could let you down after that night. God, I'm a fucking idiot and I know you're wondering why I'm not coming home yet. I can't face you right now. I deserve being punished for what I did to you and they say time makes the heart grow fonder. I think mines falling apart without you. I read the book you sent me. I also read the letter that was in the book.

I don't know how you can so easily say you still love me. You should have done worse than slam a door in my face that night. Of course you opened it up before I got out of your driveway. You said that you could forgive me it just would have to take time to get your trust back. I'm okay with that, I did hurt you.

**Your wolf,**

**Tyler,**

**I'm glad you still love me Carebear.**

**TBC**


	4. Day 4

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 4**

Caroline, I walked out of the trailer today and just took off running. Jules started talking shit about you and I was about to take her head off. I had to stop myself from punching her, but I wanted to do it so badly. I haven't wanted to punch a woman ever, but I think the wolf took over.

I hope you answer your phone in the morning. I need to hear your voice, but I don't want Jules to be nearby. She's being bitchy and I swear her wolf hates me even if she's trying help me. It might be more of the fact I'm in love with you, Care.

I won't change how I feel for you. I would rather be dead than stop loving you.

**Your wolf,**

**Tyler,**

**Dreaming of you nightly.**

**TBC**


	5. Day 5

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 5**

Caroline,

I woke up outside last night and couldn't help but think about the time when we slept outside too. We were re-naming the different constellations together. The names were so funny and I couldn't stop laughing when you found the one that was shaped like a penis. You said that's your penis, Ty and I kissed you.

It was freezing sure, but I kept you warm and we ended up having sex. I loved kissing you all over. I loved the way you tasted against my tongue too. I looked up and saw you looking back at me. The way you moaned my name I could have lost it right there.

I hope when I call again that you answer because I really can't stand Damon. I don't know why he was near your phone. He claimed Elena and you were doing something. I hung up before I could get pissed off at him.

I don't need to rip his head off for looking at my girl. The thought of you being with him ticks me off. I know you told me what he did and that makes me hate him more. The only person should be drinking from you is me.

**Your wolf,**

**Tyler**

**Are you looking at the night sky too?**


	6. Day 6

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 6**

Caroline,

Hearing your voice made me think that I really fucked up. I could tell you were sad and I just wanted to hug you. I know I'm putting you through hell by not being there right now. We're just outside of Virginia in the woods of Tennessee. I wanted to tell you that on the phone, but Jules showed up. I don't give a shit what she says about mortal enemies. I love you, tomorrow's a week and I can't stand not being near you.

It feels like something is dying inside of me, Caroline. The wolf wants out and I think I blacked out for a while today. I woke up outside, but I had been inside. Whatever happened Jules wouldn't even look at me. Guess I showed her who was boss. I'd rather be on top of you right now though, making love to you.

**Your wolf,**

**Tyler,**

**I love you, Care**


	7. Day 7

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 7**

Caroline,

Jules told me to keep a journal of how I feel. I am so not fucking doing that. I will just tell you how I feel in these letters. I am burning up and snow is falling right now. I feel like without you I can't do anything.

Thanks for the care package, I got it today. I already drank half of the whiskey bottle. Jules was eyeing it I told her not a chance in hell. She didn't look happy when I said it was from you. I'm going to call you again soon.

I can't wait to hear your voice. Just hearing it can make me forget all of the bad things. The night I turned your voice kept me from losing my mind. You talking to me telling me it was going to be okay. It didn't feel like it, but you talked me through the hell.

**Your wolf,**

**Tyler,**

**Thank you for taking care of me still**

**TBC**


	8. Day 8

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 8**

Caroline,

I know you're mad because I didn't call you. It was so not my fault because Jules took my damn phone. She wouldn't give it back till I would focus, but I still couldn't do it. I told her to give it back or I was done with the learning shit. She thought she was going call my bluff. I showed her because I walked off and didn't come back till sundown.

I hope you like the picture I drew for you. I couldn't stop picturing you last night on the horse I drew. I saw it when we passed by a farm. I will call you tomorrow I swear. She takes the phone again I will be doing some yelling. Nobody is going to control me besides you.

You can control me any time you want to. I know you like me being on top of you. However, I like you on top too. The way you move and roll your hips. I don't know how you do that thing you do, but I hope you never stop. The day you didn't let me cum at all until we got back to your house was so good. I loved how you controlled me that day.

**Your wolf,**

**Tyler,**

**Enjoy the horse**

**Wish I could give you a real one**

**TBC**


	9. Day 9

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 9**

Caroline,

The last thing I had expected was for you to show up here. I am glad you did because I really know you don't hate me. Sure you call and write, but it doesn't mean you still couldn't want to kick my ass. I meant what I said too, I am coming home.

I just need some more time. Not more time with Jules, that is the last thing I need. I just need more time away from Mystic Falls. You know how messed up our home town is. I'm a werewolf and you're a vampire.

Kissing you made me feel like I did before I left. You telling me you would wait for me made this worth it. I don't want to hurt you and go through losing you because of that. I couldn't take hurting you again.

I never told you, but I punched my fist in my closet wall. It was after what happened to you. I still am blaming myself. I had to move something so my mom didn't see the hole.

**Your wolf,**

**Your love,**

**Tyler,**

**I'll be home when I know it's right.**

**TBC**


	10. Day 10

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 10**

Caroline,

I woke up in a sweat last night, early this morning. It was like I was having a panic attack. I was screaming out your name. I think I scared the hell out of Jules. I don't really care about that though, but I about took her head off. When she tried to get me to calm down I shoved her away. Nobody, but you are allowed to try and do that.

It felt like I was turning, that's how bad it was. She saw the bite mark on my neck and freaked out. Apparently, when we had sex yesterday and bit each other. I marked you; just don't kill me for doing it. It sorta makes us a form of married in the werewolf world. It also means that you can't be hurt by another wolf.

It's going to make me rest a little easy knowing that Jules can't hurt you now. Your mine and that is all that matters to me. I don't know if a wolf can tell it's there or not, but I will know.

**Your wolf,**

**Tyler,**

**You're my mate,**

**If you want to be.**

**TBC **


	11. Day 11

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 11**

Caroline,

I got into it with Jules and I shoved her into a tree. She is starting to piss me off more and more. My eyes were golden and I could feel them when they changed. She's lying to me about something, I just don't know what.

I can't take the lies I just can't, Care. You know how badly it goes when we're lied to. Somebody gets hurt and I don't want to hurt anybody. You stopped me from doing that the night I first turned.

We moved about fifty miles from where we were. Soon as I know an address I will tell you. It's sorta in the woods again. There aren't any houses near where we are. I want you to come here, but maybe I'll come see you.

It will have to be halfway between Mystic Falls and here. I can't say home because my home is only where you are. You are there right now yes, but you might not always be there. I love you, Caroline.

**Your wolf,**

**Your mate,**

**Pissed off,**

**Tyler**

**TBC**


	12. Day 12

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again./B**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 12**

Caroline,

I got to meet another pack of wolves today. They seem nice so far and I'm not getting grief like from Jules. However, I'd rather be lying beside you right now. The only good thing is that there is no moon tonight. The sky is clear and I don't feel like I'm two people.

I loved the picture you sent me. God you're beautiful and I want to be inside of you again soon. I'm horny right now and it's not like I can start jerking myself off. There is a pack of wolves nearby and I don't need them hearing me screaming out your name when I cum.

If I could keep cell service long enough I would call and talk to you. I sent you a picture back like you asked for. I went for a swim in the river that is just below us. I don't like not being able to take a shower. I still remember when you joined me in my shower. I don't think anybody has ever gotten me that clean then dirty again. I want to do the same thing to you.

I thought about the bath we took at your house too. I have never done that with anybody else. I don't know if I told you that. However, you were the first girl I have taken a bath with. I had never wanted to do it either until then, until now. I want to do it again too.

**Your wolf,**

**Your mate,**

**Tyler,**

**Wanting you**

**TBC**


	13. Day 13

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

**Day 13**

Caroline,

I don't think I ever thought about phone sex until now. I am just glad I got far enough away so I wasn't heard. I'm also glad that I got good cell service. Ray, he's one of the other wolves here. He's the leader of his pack, an alpha werewolf.

He told Jules to let me be. I've been talking to him some. I don't want to trust anybody, but you though. However, he did get Jules off my back for the first time since we got here.

I'm still shaking from cumming. I'd rather it been you though instead of my own hand. I thinking I'm going have to come and see you soon. I don't know if I can take this tension that is building up much longer. My body was on fire until I came and I'm cooling off some.

I'm horny all the time and I'm on edge lately. Jules was trying to show me some moves yesterday. She touched me and I moved away. I don't want to be touched right now except by you. I told her get fuck away from me, but wasn't my voice.

It was like somebody else's. Apparently our wolves can come really close to the surface even before the full moon. I thought it was possible since all those times I blacked out. She told me to get over it and I left. I walked off and went for a midnight swim to cool off.

**Your wolf,**

**Your mate,**

**Tyler,**

**Little less horny**

**TBC**


	14. Day 14

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 14**

Caroline,

I'm sitting in the trailer tonight. It's pouring the rain outside right now. It reminds me of the night it started raining on us. You got out of my truck and just started running around my backyard. We were soaked, but I think I loved having sex in the rain with you.

I couldn't stop laughing at you when you were singing in the rain. I love when you sing, Carebear. I wish I could hear you singing to me now. I'm listening to our song at the moment. I wish you could really break the chains that bind me. I wish we could have a child too.

The pictures you are sending me are going to keep me company till I can see you again. I am in here alone and I just got myself off. I was looking at the picture you sent that you were naked on the bed. Your hand was covering your southern lips. The way your face looked as you were cumming. I think I'm hard again, Care, damn these hormones.

**Your wolf,**

**Your mate,**

**Tyler,**

**Listening to the rain**

**Thinking about you.**

**TBC**

**AN3: the song he's listening to is Matthew West's Family tree**


	15. Day 15

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 15**

Caroline,

I'm some kind of special wolf. It's what Ray told me tonight. Jules was trying to ignore me when I asked, I am an alpha. It's what I told you Ray is too. I am stronger and faster and if I focus myself I can learn to turn at will. I just don't know if I want that option. I already want to skip the next full moon.

Ray is actually nice, Care. I am starting to trust him; I haven't been able to do that with Jules. He didn't know Mason, I asked him, but he'd heard of him. He didn't flip out when I told him you were a vampire. Ray knows a werewolf in this other pack that has a vampire as a mate too. He told me to look over her and not give up what I want. I want you Caroline and I love you, Carebear. Please don't give up on me.

**Your wolf,**

**Your mate,**

**Tyler,**

**Should I trust him?**

**Tell me what to do.**

**TBC**


	16. Day 16

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again./B**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 16**

Caroline,

I got the care package again. Tell my mom I'm okay. I know she's worrying about me, but I am learning how to survive. I have to know how to protect you when I come home. There are a lot of werewolves out there that wouldn't care. I have to make sure you are safe. I'll be damned if anybody is going to hurt you.

I also found out something today that is starting to freak me out. There was a pack member that was away and came back. Said that a guy named Klaus is about to do something. Rumors are spreading and I don't like what I'm hearing. Just be careful baby, I need you safe.

I'm glad that you understand because I don't know what I would do if you didn't. I got into a fight with Jules this morning. I told her she wasn't going to tell me what to do anymore. You'd been proud of me. She took off for a few days and I'm glad of it. I don't care if I pissed her off. Her eyes turned, it was the first time I have seen them turn since I been here.

I am getting tired of her shit. The fight started when she tried to take my phone, I was texting you. I wasn't listening to what she was saying, but gave her no right act like she's my mother. My mom is a hell of a lot better than Jules can ever be. I'm not a damn child, I'm seventeen years old.

Ray got between us because I was about to hit her. She fucking tried to slap me; nobody does that and gets away with it. Ray is the reason she left, he told her she needed to cool off. Just because she didn't have Brady anymore doesn't give her the right to take it out on me. I was so close to just yelling it out that I am reason he is dead.

I am in love with you and I want deny what I feel. Meet me at my family's beach house I'll be there tomorrow night. I am going to be staying all weekend. I need to see you so badly; my heart is aching without you. You'll get this by tomorrow afternoon so it should give you time meet me. I'll be waiting for you, Carebear.

**Your wolf,**

**Your mate,**

**One pissed off person right now,**

**Can't wait to see you,**

**Tyler**

**TBC**


	17. Day 17

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 17**

Caroline,

I know you are sleeping beside me right now. However, I still feel like I had to write to you. I'm scared though, Care. I'm scared that when you go I'm going to fall apart. You are my light; you are my angel, Caroline. However I know they can help me too, I just wish you could come with me. I don't want you in Mystic Falls after what you told me.

Ray is more help than Jules, but I'd take you over them any day. God, I'd actually take Damon's help over Jules' help. That is actually saying something. I've stopped staying in the trailer with her. I have been sleeping out under the night sky.

Some days I think Jules doesn't want to help me like Ray is. I think she wants me to stay with her forever. I'd rather be dead than to do that. I am going learn what I need to know then come back to you. Right now I am going to stop writing because you're wake again. I'm really enjoying this time with you.

**Your mate,**

**Your wolf,**

**Tyler,**

**Kissing you now**

**TBC**


	18. Day 18

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again./B**

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 18**

Caroline,

You woke me up with your kisses and I didn't want it to stop. It feels like it is just the two of us in the world. Being here with you is making me realize that I want to be with you. I'm not talking about dating, I'm talking in the future, and I want to marry you.

I want to find a way for us to have kids. I would be willing to adopt if it meant having a child with you.

When you asked to come back with me I wanted to say yes. It took everything in me not to say it. I just couldn't risk you getting hurt. I decided that I will come back before the next full moon. If anybody is going to chain me it up, I want it to be you, Care. I don't know if Jules chains herself up, I haven't asked her and I won't risk anybody's life.

You're making us breakfast right now and I'm going to go and watch. I have to make sure you don't get burnt. I have your clothes on the bedroom floor after all. They have been here since you walked in the house night before last. I love that we can just be naked all the time. It really helps with the heat problem and getting you quickly.

The way you pushed me against the wall, when you walked in was hot, Caroline. I love when you bite me too. I cum almost instantly and it's more intense. Okay putting this down now.

**Your wolf,**

**Your mate,**

**Tyler,**

**Loving spending time with you, Carebear.**

**TBC**


	19. Day 19

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**C TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 19**

Caroline,

It was so damn hard saying goodbye to you this morning. When I had to watch you cry it killed me. I didn't want to go, but I have to and I know you said you understand. However, it still doesn't make me feel better. The full moon is about two weeks away. I will be back here like I promised. We'll get the garage ready and make sure you are safe.

I just don't know if I can go home, back to Mystic Falls that is. You are my home and always will be. I know you don't want to lie to my mom, but I don't know how to tell her what I am. She might find out about you and I love you too much. I hurt you once and it almost cost me your love.

I know what you are going to say. My mom is missing me and I miss her too. I'll call her and explain things. I just don't know if I can go and risk hurting her too. The two of you are the only ones I have left. You are the only one I can tell my secrets to though. I wish I could talk to my mom sometimes about this stuff. I'm just scared.

**Your wolf,**

**Your mate,**

**Tyler,**

**Please don't cry.**

**TBC **


	20. Day 20

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 20**

Caroline,

I'm back with the pack and I'm safe. Jules is back here too and she hasn't said anything to me. However, I know the look that she's got. It's the same one you gave me, when I mentioned her this weekend. I know you don't like her and I really don't either. Is it bad that I know her look? Please tell me I made the right choice coming back here.

I guess she could smell you on me, but I don't care. I'd rather smell like you any day of the week. I hope you have gotten back safe and that you are okay. If you need me I'm here, just call me soon. I will have to wait to mail this letter because it's a holiday and it not running for two days.

**Your wolf,**

**Your mate,**

**I love you,**

**Tyler.**

**TBC **


	21. Day 21

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 21**

Caroline,

I should have known you wouldn't go back home, well Mystic Falls. You followed me here and I'm glad you did. I feel like I am whole with you this close to me. You are mine and Jules can go to hell.

It might be my fault that Brady was killed, but screw it. This is the last letter I have to write because you are here with me. However I might start that journal now. I'll let you read it still though because I love you.

The last twenty-one days that I was writing these letters has made me realize something. I can't live a day without you Caroline Forbes. I will be asking you something when you wake-up and I hope it is a yes. Marry me, Caroline Forbes.

**Your wolf,**

**Your mate,**

**Tyler,**

**Thank you for following me,**

**I love you so much,**

**TBC**

**AN3: There is one more chapter and I will be posting it tomorrow. Hope you all have enjoyed this series. **


	22. Year One Hundred

**Title: Letters To Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Jules and the werewolf Ray from season 3**

**Summary: Tyler wrote letters to Caroline when he was away and she is re-reading them after a hundred years of being married. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot of things wouldn't have or be happening.**

**AN2: There will be at least 22 chapters and about twenty-one letters. The first series I did with letters was loved so I am at it again. I am posting 3 chapters a day until it is finished.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Year One Hundred**

Caroline put the last letter back into the envelope with a smile. She tucked all twenty-one into the shoe box that she kept them in. It had been one hundred years to the date since he had wrote the last letter. However, when she needed a reminder of how far they had come she took them out and read them.

There love had grown so much stronger over the years. Tyler was her husband now and they had four boys and three girls. Their kids wouldn't age past twenty-five and would live forever. Their youngest was three months old and their oldest was ninety-nine.

It had been one hundred years since he'd written the letters. He was trying to teach their second youngest daughter how to deal with the curse. Their children were hybrids, but when they turned twenty-five they seemed to go through a stage. Their werewolf side came out for two years before going dormant again. It pained her to watch this, but Tyler and she helped them.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler was asleep beside her in the bed after a long night. Tyler didn't have to turn anymore because he'd trained his self not to. However, during this time with their children he turned with them. It had been a full moon the night before and he was sleeping off the pain of turning. He was starting to block it out, but it still hurt sometimes.

She loved their family and was thankful that she'd followed Tyler back to Tennessee that day. It had been the best thing for them. If she hadn't she would not have gotten this wonderful family.

She put the box of letters back into the closet looking at the photos on the wall. One of them was of their wedding day. Another was of them and a few friends from the first pack they had stayed with.

They had gotten married with their friends and family as witnesses. It had been a wonderful wedding even though it was a bit saddened too. It was the last thing they had done before leaving Mystic Falls. They had set out on their own and she was thankful to this day for that. She was sad that Ray had been killed along with the pack. Ray had become a great friend to them.

However, she was glad that Tyler was safe from being killed like they had. Klaus had never found them even though she knew he'd looked. They had stayed with a few packs here and there, but only a few days because of Klaus. They didn't want to get the packs killed because they were wanted. They had kept moving and their friends kept them informed of what was going on.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She didn't know when, but they had been claimed dead; years ran together sometimes. They had gone back to Mystic Falls watching their moms put coffins in the ground. It was the reason that Klaus stopped looking for them. Once in a while she'd go back with Tyler and put flowers on their graves. They'd visit their moms' graves as well.

She was just glad that they'd gotten to see their moms again before they had died. Carol and her mom had come to see the kids a lot. They had spoiled them and loved them so much. It was the one thing she hated about living forever. She had to watch people she loved die.

"We're going to make a lot more memories," Tyler said wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck taking in her scent. He loved the way she smelled. It was all Caroline and a hint of strawberries. It was her new favorite shampoo and he loved it too.

"I know," she said leaning into him so happy to have him. She never once thought about what it would have been like if she hadn't gone to him. Sometimes she would get him to read the letters to her. She loved everything about him and his voice turned her on. He could just whisper in her ear and she'd want him.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Come back to bed, I can't sleep without you," it was the truth too, a hundred years and if she wasn't beside him he couldn't sleep. It had started when they'd had to be apart for three months one time. He still hated those three months, but they hadn't been apart more than a night since.

Caroline turned around kissing him before leading him to the bed. She snuggled up in his arms feeling safe as she had the first night she'd joined the pack all those years ago. They had stayed there until she'd gotten the phone call that Jenna was dead.

They had gone back to be with Elena and Jeremy during that time before leaving again. They knew it wasn't safe to be in Mystic Falls with Klaus there. Tyler wouldn't die until the day she did because they were mates. He'd live as long as she did and she thanked god every day for that. She couldn't live her life without him. They already knew how they wanted to go out; beside each other.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She moved her hand over his chest before kissing it. There were no scars on his body except for one. She'd almost lost him once and it still haunted her. Another alpha had challenged him and the fight had been brutal. She'd thought he was going to die, but Tyler won the fight. It hadn't come without a cost though.

The other wolf died, but he left Tyler with the scar that was on his side. The wolf had taken a huge chunk out of his side before Tyler had broken his neck. It had taken almost a month for him to heal from what happened. She'd taken care of him though all by herself. Their son had been at college at the time and their first set of twins had only been four months old.

"Stop thinking about it," he knew where her mind was because she was tracing the scar on his side. It was the only time he had killed somebody, but he still felt the guilt. He hadn't wanted it to come to that. However, nobody was going to touch his wife. The bastard was trying to hurt Caroline and he had taken a stand. The wolf hadn't cared about the mark on Caroline's neck.

The next night had been a full moon and he'd fought for the first time in wolf form. He had done it plenty of times as his self. He had never forgotten what Ray had showed him. Caroline had taught him a few things as well. He'd even taken a few tips from Damon the times he'd shown up.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Okay," she said looking up at him before giving him a kiss. He still wrote her daily letters, but he didn't mail them anymore. He told her how he felt all the time and she'd listened when he told her how he'd felt killing the other wolf. She wished she could take away the memory, but he was okay now.

Tyler kissed her back before closing his eyes. He had the one he loved beside him. He wouldn't trade anything for the love he had for Caroline or their kids. Caroline stood by him no matter what happened and he loved her for that. He fell asleep in her arms after telling her the same thing he had for the last one hundred years.

"I love you, Caroline; thank you for taking care of me,"

"You're welcome, Tyler. I love you," Caroline said back falling asleep too.

**The End**

**AN3: thanks for all the reviews I have enjoyed writing these letters. Did you see this ending coming or did picture a different one?**


End file.
